Animation/Episode 10
Emperor of Analysis The Data Faction is the tenth episode of Quan Zhi Gao Shou (The King's Avatar) that aired on June 2nd, 2017. Summary After agreeing to battle, Ye Xiu (using the account Chasing Haze) and Poplar Beach face off. The two battle in an icy playing field. Meanwhile, Chen Guo, Tang Rou, and customers of the Happy Internet Cafe watch from over Ye Xiu's shoulder. Ye Xiu is on the offensive, and Poplar Beach runs away as he tries to dodge the onslaught of attacks. Poplar Beach closes in to attack, so Ye Xiu throws his weapon away, much to Chen Guo's dismay. However, he did this to increase his speed. Even without the weapon, Ye Xiu uses melee attacks to further pressure Poplar Beach. The battle ends in a crushing victory for Ye Xiu in only 39 seconds. The world chat bursts into commotion over this. In Blue Rain, Yu Wenzhou watches the match and is impressed by Chasing Haze's abilities, not knowing it is actually Ye Xiu. Huang Shaotian chokes on his drink when he hears this from his captain. Sensing he may be found out as the player of Flowing Tree, Huang Shaotian tries to sneak away but is called back by Yu Wenzhou. Through his deduction skills, Yu Wenzhou reasons that Hateful Sword was Liu Hao, Lord Grim was Ye Qiu, and Flowing Tree was Huang Shaotian. Back in the Happy Internet Cafe, Tang Rou is surfing the net. She comes across a dungeon guide for Boneyard. The guide follows their own record-breaking run and was written by a player named Concealed Light. Ye Xiu logs on and is messaged by Huang Shaotian, who tells him he has been found out. Though he says Yu Wenzhou is quite amazing, Ye Xiu says that it is too bad he has handicapped hands, not knowing that the subject himself was reading the messages from over Huang Shaotian's shoulder. Yu Wenzhou asks Ye Xiu for a duel. They enter the Arena, and Yu Wenzhou uses his Warlock account, Swoksaar. Though the battle is fast-paced, the Blue Rain captain is able to discern the attributes of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella while fighting. While Ye Xiu has a higher mechanical speed, Yu Wenzhou's tactical prowess helps him hold his own. And, though he loses this battle, Yu Wenzhou hypothesizes that an Unspecialized, like Lord Grim, will lose their advantage by level 95 if the cap were to go that high. Huang Shaotian then logs into Glory, but he accidentally does so on his famous account, Troubling Rain. He is flooded with messages and quickly changes accounts. Wanting a fight, he calls Ye Xiu to battle him but is refused. Instead, Ye Xiu reads the guide written by Concealed Light. Somehow, even though the writer could not have seen them perform it, they had gotten an almost completely accurate guide on it. Ye Xiu suspects that the author, Concealed Light, is a noob to Glory. Though he has no experience, the writer was able to use old videos to create the guide from their imagination. Chen Guo then tells Ye Xiu that Tang Rou had been killed in Line Canyon and tells him to avenge her. He heads to do so, but someone approaches the front desk asking for the internet. With a hoodie covering her face, Su Mucheng had come to help him. They log on, unbeknownst to the fact that they are being hunted down. In fact, every member of their team—comprised of Steamed Bun Invasion, One Inch Ash, Cleansing Mist, Soft Mist, and Lord Grim—is a target. As Ye Xiu moves through Congee City, numerous people start following him. Unfortunately for them, he gives chase and slips away. Qiao Yifan and Su Mucheng successfully escape, but Tang Rou is killed. In a small town, many pursuers are looking for Steamed Bun who had escaped them. The Summoner Concealed Light is also searching for him. He glances down a well, but then accidentally falls in. Appearing behind him in a menacing voice, Steamed Bun hits him in the back of the head with a brick. Characters *Ye Xiu playing as Chasing Haze and Lord Grim *Poplar Beach *Chen Guo *Tang Rou *Yu Wenzhou playing as Swoksaar *Huang Shaotian *Xu Boyuan *Zhou Zekai *Luo Ji playing as Concealed Light *Su Mucheng playing as Cleansing Mist *Qiao Yifan playing as One Inch Ash *Bao Rongxing playing as Steamed Bun Invasion Gallery Ep10_chasing_haze.png Ep10_1.png Swoksaar card.jpg Trivia * The fight scene between Lord Grim and Swoksaar did not happen in the Novel. Yu Wenzhou had used Flowing Tree to duel Ye Xiu.Chapter 185 References Category:Episode Category:Animation